COC* A EGG U R Escapes From France/Grounded
Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Inuyasha and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Princess as Jazzi and Azura *Kayla as Noodle, Coco the Chicken and Dark Magician Girl *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *- Demon Lair begins to play as COC* A EGG U R has a mischievous look on his face as he began running through the streets of Paris, France to get to the Charles de Gaulle Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(8 hours and 30 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: Yes, I'm finally back in GoAnimate City, USA!! Goodbye France. *to: COC* A EGG U R's House *COC* A EGG U R: Home, sweet home. *to: COC* A EGG U R's room *COC* A EGG U R: Now to make 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Kento Koshiba. *(1 hour later) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a lot of work. Since my dad is at work, I'm going to see Rings at the theaters. *A EGG U R soon left his house to see Rings at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi appear and became shocked when they saw the foot fetish pictures of Kento Koshiba COC* A EGG U R made brought and become angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, COC* A EGG U R escaped from France again and made 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Kento Koshiba! *Mimirin: We're calling his dad about this! *(102 minutes later) *Shimajirō: We knew COC* A EGG U R escaped from France again! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: I know. I'm going to beat my son's ass when he gets home! *A EGG U R soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both his dad and Shimajirō and his friends *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, Shimajirō Shimano angrily called me on the phone and told me that you escaped from Germany and made 10 more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma! *Nyakkii: And what else did you do after that?! *COC* A EGG U R: Um. (X49) I went....to see....Rings....at the theaters. *Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi became shocked and extremely furious at COC* A EGG U R] *Shimajirō: Kidaroo voice 5000% louder OH!! (X70) COC* A EGG U R, HOW DARE YOU SEEING RINGS AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SEE IT!!!!! YOU'RE 12 AND PLUS, RINGS IS A HORROR FILM!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: That's right! You're grounded for quadruple tranquility! Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Shimajirō: First, spankings! *Shimano begins to spank COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Mimirin: Next, slappings! *Midorihara begins to violently slap COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Nyakkii: Next, ass beatings! *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Mitsuo Kawashima: Next, whack you with a belt! *Kawashima began to whack COC* A EGG U R with a belt. This action is completely censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Rei Kobayashi: Next, punches in the face! *Kobayashi begins violently punching COC* A EGG U R in the face. This action is censored *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice Ow! (X40) *Marurin Sasaki: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Sasaki begins to put on a nappy on COC* A EGG U R. This action is censored. *COC* A EGG U R: Joey's voice No! (X78) *Marurin Sasaki: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Now, I will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm extremely mad at you for escaping from France again! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Escaping from France for the 2nd time has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara! My 8 year sister, Mimirin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from France again! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that's final! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. If you make a grounded video out of me, my wife my age, Ramurin Makiba will beat you up! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! I'm extremely mad at you for making another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma and escaped from France for the 2nd time! Shame on you! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! You are the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for escaping from France for the 2nd time! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano! If you make an evil clone of Shimajirō Shimano, I will peck you on the head so painfully with my beak! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You won't remember anything which is porn! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. All of your porn stuffs will be drowned and destroyed and you will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. Sakurako Koinuma and I will not tolerate your horrible behavior for escaping from Germany! *Kento Koshiba: This is a very painful warning! If you destroy my house, Bowser is going to whack you harder with a belt! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Yes! I also arranged for Shimajirō's mother, Sakura Shimano to come over and beat you up! Sakura Shimano, beat him up! Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show